Simultaneous localization and mapping (SLAM) is a technique used to build up a map within an unknown environment or to update a map within a known environment while at the same time keeping track of the current location. Mapping is a problem of integrating sensor information, such as video, into a consistent model and depicting that information in a representation. Localization is a problem of estimating the location, and sometimes the pose, of a sensor.